<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Guy by fullbrightness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502515">Bad Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbrightness/pseuds/fullbrightness'>fullbrightness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbrightness/pseuds/fullbrightness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong> <span class="u">“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  </span> </strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Cass’s hair might have changed, and she might wear armor made of rocks, but<em> she’s still your best friend</em>, still the girl who was once your hand maiden, she’s.. <b>Cass. </b> You’d do anything for her, and if she asked for your forgiveness, <em><strong>you’d give it.</strong></em> Even after she kidnapped Varian <strike>and harmed Eugene</strike>, you can’t forget all the good times or how much she <em>means</em> to you. “You’re not the bad guy, Cass, you’re just having a tough time and <em><strong>you’re lost. </strong></em>Let me help you. <em>We can fix this, I promise!”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>